


The Strengh of Mars and the Beauty of Venus

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sam, Class Differences, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gladiator Dean Winchester, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam doesn’t miss the gasp behind him, the women heard Dean’s words and are whispering them one to the other.Everybody knows what it means to go to a gladiator's quarters, what an honor it is, to be the chosen one by the champion.But it isn’t an honor when you’re the son of a respected senator, when your family rank is higher than the gladiator’s, in fact, it’s pretty much the opposite.





	The Strengh of Mars and the Beauty of Venus

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [this amazing art](http://awaart.tumblr.com/post/172464357279/commission-for-incestmurderbros-wincest-gladiator) made by [awabubbles](http://awabubbles.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Beta by debivc78

Blood, more blood, Dean shoving his sword left, the man avoiding it and shoving his own sword to the right, passing right next to Dean’s face. Sam holds his breath, his hands tight on his lap. One move to the right, to the left, and they go again, their bodies moving on the ground like gods fighting for their life, the sun making their sweating skin shine, as they keep moving again and again, like a dance that never seems to end.

But it does, when the man, after hours of fight, collapses on the ground, a sword deep in his heart.

He is dead.

Dean is alive.

Sam breathes.

“Look at him, Samuel” His father tells him, “Look how strong he is”

“I’m looking at him, father”

It’s true, he is looking at him, has been for months now, years even. How could he not? Dean quickly became the most famous gladiator, the unstoppable, the immortal. The one who was stabbed in the heart but came out stronger, ready to face any man or creature that came his way.

“He's never lost a fight, senator” Rumus says, a proud smile on his face “Some say that Mars leaned into his cradle and blessed him when he was a newborn”

Sam watches as women come toward Dean, praising his name and offering him food and water. A dark feeling grows inside of him as he watches them getting to close to what is his. 

“Father, could I go congratulate him?”

“Please do so, son. Make sure to tell him how proud he made his senator”

Sam agrees before excusing himself, slowly getting up from his chair before walking down the stairs. He can feel Dean’s eyes on him, watching every one of his movements, and a wide smile spreads on his face, knowing that Dean’s attention is on no woman, but all on him.

“Gladiator” Sam says, making his way through the women until he can stand close to Dean “My father and I wanted to give you our congratulations for this intense fight”

“Thank you, Samuel. It’s an honor to know the Senator enjoyed my fight” Dean says before looking Sam up and down, a smirk appearing on his face  “Perhaps we could talk more in my quarters? I still need to get my wounds checked”

Sam doesn’t miss the gasp behind him, the women heard Dean’s words and are whispering them one to the other. Everybody knows what it means to go to a gladiator's quarters, what an honor it is, to be the chosen one by the champion. But it isn’t an honor when you’re the son of a respected senator, when your family rank is higher than the gladiator’s, in fact, it’s pretty much the opposite.

“Perhaps we should”

Without another word, they start walking toward the Gladiator entry, multiple heads turning toward them as they go.

Sam fights against himself not to turn around to see if his father is looking at them, knowing too well that if his eyes meet his father’s, there’s no way he will be able to walk through the doorway.

“Your father is probably too deep in conversation to notice, Samuel” Dean reassures him “And if he does notice, it won’t be for at least ten minutes, which gives us plenty of time”

“Plenty of time to do what?” Sam asks playfully, walking in front of the others gladiators as he makes his way toward Dean’s quarters

“To talk, of course”

“Of course”

Dean shoves his shoulder gently against Sam to get his attention before winking in his direction. A dark blush spreads over Sam’s cheeks, and he quickly turns his head, hoping that Dean won’t notice.

They finally get to Dean’s quarters, Sam following him closely as they do. It’s not fancy, nor is it beautiful like Sam’s home, but as the champion, Dean got the bigger more luxurious quarters, with a huge bed standing in the middle of it.

Sam is too busy looking at the room to notice the change in Dean’s clothes, or more rightly, the disappearing of Dean’s clothes.

“What are you doing?” He gasps, his eyes widening as he sees Dean’s naked body, blood and sweat coloring his skin as he stands proudly in front of Sam, his dick hanging in the air. He is glorious, and Sam can’t help but feel his mouth water from the sight of such beauty.

“I need to check my wounds, don’t I?”

“I-I guess you do” Sam says, trying but failing to turn his attention away. Maybe Rumus was right, and Mars did lean into Dean’s crib when he was a child, because there’s no way this body would be anything else but a gift from the god.

“I don’t find it very fair, to be the only one naked here” Dean says, walking closer to Sam until they’re standing toe to toe.

“Perhaps you should put some clothes on”

“Perhaps you should take your clothes off,” Dean whispers, pushing Sam against the wall gently

“Do not get blood on my clothes”

“One more reason for you to take them off” Dean laughs, his lips finding their way to Sam’s neck “I always wondered if you were wearing anything under that big robe of yours. I thought of it, every time I saw you, imagined you naked, in front of everyone, for no one but me. So tell me, Sammy, are you? ”

“Guess you’ll need to find out for yourself” Sam breathed out, a moan escaping his lips when Dean bit a little harder on his skin.

Instead of Dean taking his clothes off like he imagined, Sam feels him sliding his hands beneath his robe, his cold fingers making Sam shiver and spread his legs wide.

“Always so edgy” Dean says, pushing his hands under Sam’s ass before lifting him up from the ground. Sam gasps again, his legs locking around Dean’s waist out of instinct.

“Dean!” He yells

“Love it when you scream my name, my pretty god”

“That is blasphemy,” Sam points out

“You’re blasphemy, my darling,” Dean says, holding Sam closely as he starts to walk toward the bed.

Sam doesn’t have time to react before he is thrown onto the bed, Dean’s huge body covering his. He feels small, fragile, at Dean’s mercy, and of their own accord, his hips start moving against Dean.

“You would put shame on Venus herself, do you know that?” Dean asks, pushing Sam’s clothes out of the way so he can press kisses on him, slowly tracing his body with his tongue until his head is between Sam’s legs. He takes Sam’s right ankle in his hand and lifts it gently, placing it on his shoulder.

Sam wishes he could say something. That he could tell Dean to stop comparing him to a god, to stop blaspheming so much because the gods hate it and Dean needs to have them on his side if he wants to live.

He wishes he could say something, but his legs are wrapped around Dean’s neck and his cheeks are being pulled apart gently.

It always amazes him, how brutal Dean is, how he can kill someone without a second glace, how he can break someones neck, and yet, be so gentle and caring with him. It’s like two different people, and Sam doesn’t love one any less than the other.

“Dean!” Sam yells, clenching on the sheets as he feels the first press of Dean’s tongue against his rim

He’s almost certain that Dean is smiling, but he’s already too far gone to care. Dean’s tongue traces over his hole before sliding inside, just enough to send waves of pleasure and excitement, to make Sam eager for the rest of it.

“More, please give me more” Sam begs, pushing his ass in Dean’s face in a desperate attempt to get his tongue deeper.

Dean is glad to do so, his tongue sliding deeper and deeper inside of Sam, caressing the little nerves that make Sam see stars. Then, when Sam doesn’t think it can feel better, there’s a finger pushing right at his entrance.

“So good, my love” Dean whispers “Always so good for me”

“Don’t stop” Sam breathes out “Please don’t stop”

Dean laughs, raining kisses on the insides of Sam’s thighs before going back inside, adding a second finger as he does so.

He starts caressing Sam’s sweet spot, and before Sam knows it, he’s clenching against his Dean’s tongue and fingers, a wave of pleasure hitting him so hard that he can’t see anything but white, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

“Dean!” He screams again, rocking his ass on Dean’s face, trying to get as much pleasure he can. 

Slowly, Dean takes Sam's still shaking legs away from his shoulders before lying next to him, his breath almost as short as Sam’s.

“That’s exactly how I expected the breakfast of a champion to taste. A mix between-”

“Not another word!” Sam laughs, putting his hand on Dean’s mouth as he tries to speak again.  “I do not want to hear that”

He takes his hand away with a yelp when he feels Dean’s tongue against it, and Dean takes advantage of the moment to put his lips on Sam’s, finally kissing him for the first time today.

“Sweet and delicious” Dean mumbles against his lips “A gift from the gods”

Sam smiles happily before kissing Dean again, humming as he asks for more, his legs finding their way back around Dean’s waist.

“None of that, love. Your father is probably gonna come looking for you very soon. I don’t want the Senator to think I deflowered his son”

“Well, you did. Months ago” Sam points out “Maybe you should be punished for that”

“Punish me?” Dean laughs “By Zeus himself, ain’t you a dirty little boy?”

“That isn’t what I meant!” Sam defends himself “You’re always turning everything dirty”

“Well, you’re the one who isn’t wearing anything under his robes every time I’m in the arena”

“Never saw you complaining”

“I’m not. It gives me a reason to fight” Dean admits, pushing some of Sam’s hair behind his ear

“I-“

“Samuel!”

Sam's whole body tensed as he heard his father’s voice, but luckily for him, Dean is faster to react, already arranging Sam clothes to cover him while he hurries to put something around himself, too.

“Father!” Sam says when his dad opens the door, followed closely by two of his men “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” His dad asks, not even bothering to answer Sam’s question

“I-Uh, I was just-“

“I’m sorry, Senator, it’s all on me” Dean says “Samuel came to congratulate me, and he was talking so vividly about the fight that I offered to recreate one of the scenes with him. It was my mistake, and I’ll take the blame for it”

Sam tried as best as he could to hide his surprise, choosing instead to adopt Dean’s posture and to drop his head in shame. His heart was beating against his chest, ready to pop out at any moment. If his dad doesn’t believe Dean, he could have him killed right now. If he doesn’t accept his apology, he could have him killed. Either way, Dean would be dead in less time that it takes to say it, and it would be no one's fault but Sam’s.

“Do not apologize, Champion. This fight was one of the best I've seen in a long time, and I’m pleased to know that Samuel had the chance to recreate it with you”

“Thank you, Senator” Dean says, letting out the breath he was holding “Samuel, it was a pleasure to have you here”

“Pleasure was shared” Sam answers, his body finally relaxing out of shock “I’m disappointed we didn’t have the chance to finish our conversation, through”

“My door is always open, if you ever want to stop by and finish this quite delicious conversation”

Sam had to bit his cheeks not to smile, but he was almost sure that the blush spreading on his face was giving him away, not that his father was paying much attention to him anymore.

 

 

 

Sam can remember perfectly the first time he saw Dean. He was only ten, but his dad had insisted he come with him to watch the gladiators training, and while Sam was opposed to it at first, it didn’t take long for him to develop an interest in it.

One look at Dean, that’s all it took for him to be gone.

Dean was fourteen, his hair too long and his gestures clumsy, but all Sam could see was the definition of perfection itself.

“Which one do you like the best, Samuel?”

“This one” Sam had say, pointing to Dean.

“No, you need to choose another one. You need to choose someone who’s strong, who can carry our name. This one will be dead before he even steps into the arena. What about this one?” His father asked, showing Sam another gladiator who was much older and stronger than Dean. “This one is a champion. I can see it”

“No. I want this one, father”

“John, let the boy choose his own favorite” His mother had said, placing a lovely hand on her husband’s shoulder “We can always change our mind later”

“Fine. I’ll go and claim him”

“Claim him?” Sam frowned, looking at his mother for an explanation

“It means that from now on, this gladiator will be ours. We will pay him for his fights until his contract ends, or more likely, until he dies”

“I don’t want him to die!”

“Darling, he’s a gladiator. It will be an honor for him to die in the arena. It will please the gods, there is no better honor”

“I don’t want him to be our gladiator! Please mother, I changed my mind!” Sam pleads, holding his mother’s hand

“None of that, boy, If we don’t choose him, someone else will. What happens to him is none of our business, the gods are the ones to choose, not us”

“Then I’ll pray to the gods he doesn’t die” Sam says “I’ll pray every day, and before every one of his fights”

 

 

 

 

Sam is just falling asleep when he hears a knock on the door, barely audible. He frowns, getting up from the bed and putting his ear against the door. His guards never disturb him during the night, unless something really bad is happening, and if that were the case, they would have knocked much harder .

“Sammy” He heard, “Let me in before someone cuts my head off”

“Dean?” Sam says, opening the door, and sure enough, Dean is standing in front of him, a smirk on his face.

“Miss me?”

“Dean, what are you doing here? You can’t come here!”

“You’re not gonna let me in?”

Sam sighs before stepping away, allowing space for Dean to walk in. He doesn’t expect to be pushed against the still open-door, the gladiator's body crashing against him with his weight while his mouth is already ravishing his.

“One afternoon without you is too much, my love” Dean says, letting go of Sam and falling on his bed “By all gods, I would kill to have a bed like yours”

Sam touches his lips, ghosting over the kiss that ended too soon.

He closes the door before walking back to the bed, making sure to move his hips a little more than usual to focus Dean’s attention on him.

“Sinner” Dean laughs, putting his hands behind his head as Sam crawls on top of him

“Who’s fault is it?” Sam asks, peppering little kisses on Dean’s jaw

“Mine I presumed?”

“You presumed well. So tell me, why are you here?”

“Wanted to see you”

“We saw each other this morning”

“What can I say? I missed you”

Sam could feel his stomach filling with butterflies at Dean’s confession, and he chose to kiss him as an answer, not quite sure of what to say.

Their time together is always short and precious, and sometimes it’s hard to find the right amount of time between sex and conversation. Tonight apparently, Dean chose conversation over sex.

“I missed you too” Sam finally admits

“Did I wake you up?”

“No, I just finished my prayers”

“What did you pray for?” Dean asks, holding Sam’s around his waist before turning over, so they both end up lying face to face.

“For you”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I prayed for the gods to protect you”

Dean smiles softly, his fingers coming up to curl around Sam’s face, gently caressing his skin. Sam frowns; the little voice in his head telling him that something is off, that Dean isn’t his usual self.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course, love. Just had trouble sleeping”

“Why?” Sam frowns again, wondering if maybe Dean received a sign from the gods about his next fight. It’s pretty rare for gladiators to fight two days in a row, and Sam had been anxious about it since he found out.

“Do you remember the first time you kissed me?” Dean asks, changing the subject

“I-“ Sam thought quickly about forcing Dean to talk, to tell him what’s wrong, but he doesn’t want to cause pain to his lover, and if Dean doesn’t want to talk right now, he doesn’t have to. “You were the one kissing me, if I remember correctly”

“No I wasn’t!” Dean defends himself “You came to me, with your pretty eyes and your too damn long legs, begging for a kiss”

“I wasn’t begging for a kiss! I just happened to be walking next to your quarters and thought I could say hi. And then you threw yourself on me, stealing my innocence”

“Your innocence?” Dean laughs again, louder this time “You had been ravishing me with your sinful eyes for as long as I could remember”

Sam blushed furiously and tried to hide his head in Dean’s neck, refusing to admit anything. He always thought he was pretty smooth about it, but he had apparently been quite wrong.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it” He points out

“No darling, I didn’t” Dean admits, “Didn’t expect it to last for so long either. You were almost a child”

“I was fourteen, Dean”

“But god were you small”

“No I wasn’t!” Sam says, shoving Dean off

“Don’t worry, you've grown up beautifully these last three years”

“Did I?”

“Yes. I would even say gloriously” Dean rolls again, ending up on top of Sam and kissing him deeply “My glorious lover”

They start making out, altering between little kisses and deeper one, their hips moving slowly, applying little pressure on each other, just enough to keep them interested.

“You should sleep” Sam says, breaking the kiss even though his body is begging him to keep going “You have a big fight tomorrow”

“Yeah, I should” Dean sighs, rolling on his back “I don’t want to do this one, Sammy”

“Why? You never say no to a fight”

“Yeah, but this one… I don’t want to do this one”

“I-I could talk to my father” Sam offers, even though they both know that the chance he can convince his father isn't good.

“No. He won’t change his mind, and I don’t want you to have any more problems because of me”

“More problems?” Sam asks, confused

“Can I sleep here?” Dean asks, ignoring Sam’s question “I will be up before the sun. No one will see me”

He should say no. He should tell Dean to leave, that it’s dangerous and that they both could pay the price for it. But instead, he drops his head on Dean’s chest.

“Yes you can”

“Goodnight, love” Dean says, holding Sam close to his chest.

“Goodnight Dean. I’ll pray to the gods for the rain to fall tomorrow”

“You do that, my darling” Dean whispers, kissing the top of Sam’s head.

Sam fell asleep in a heartbeat, feeling loved and protected in Dean’s arms, unaware of the storm that was coming their way.

 

 

 

As promised, Dean was gone when Sam opened his eyes, the sheets tight around him like Dean was never here in the first place.

He said his prayers, got dressed, ate, and said another prayer just in case, before heading to the arena with his father, not a word spoken between the two of them, Sam too caught up in his own anxiety.

Dean doesn’t bring up his past much. He only talked about it a couple of time, when the sun was long gone and he didn’t have to face the judgmental eyes of anyone.

It was one of those rare moments when he wasn’t a gladiator anymore, when he didn’t have to pretend to be strong when he wasn’t.  He cried himself to sleep safe in Sam’s arms, remembering the horror of his father’s death. The screams of his mother as they stabbed his brother in the heart, and the pain, the final pain when he was left on the floor for dead, lying between his family bodies. Soldiers found him days later, and they took him prisoner before selling him as a gladiator.

Sam remembers the pain he saw in Dean’s eyes, the fear and the guilt he wishes Dean never had to go through.

He remembers that look perfectly, and when his eyes meet Dean's in the arena, he recognizes it right away.

“Father, could I go and wish good luck to our gladiator?” He asks, his throat already tightening. What is happening to Dean? Does he know something Sam isn’t aware of? He needs to know, needs to talk to him before it’s too late.

“Do you know what the new rumor is?” John asked, his stare focused on the arena

“The rumor? What rumor?”

“The rumor- The rumor that says that you, Samuel, my son, my-my heir, spreads his legs for a gladiator. A gladiator, Samuel!”

The world around Sam stopped moving.  His heart froze in his chest as he bit his lip until his mouth filled up with blood.

“What have you done?” He asked “It was my fault, you can’t make Dean pay for it!”

“I didn’t make him pay” His father said “He won’t be our gladiator anymore. This will be his last fight, whether he wins it or loses it”

“I don’t understand” Sam admits “Why would you free him?”

“I didn’t free him, Samuel. I sold him to someone else. Far from here”

“You can’t do that!”

“It’s already too late, son”

He watched, powerless, as Dean fights in his name for the last time, blood splashing on his face as tears were running down Sam's. When his sword pierces the other gladiator’s heart, Sam felt his own heart break.

No matter how fast Sam tried to run, no matter how loud he yelled, Dean was already gone by the time Sam came to his quarters, nothing left for him to remember, nothing left for him to cry over.

Dean was gone, and for the first time, Sam didn’t pray to the gods. Why would he pray to the ones who took his love away?

 

He walked through the city with his heart heavy and his mind dizzy, unable to deal with what happened, to comprehend the fact that Dean was gone, that the one person he always relied one was gone forever.

It’s only back in his room that he notices Dean’s necklace on the floor, left here on purpose, and he finally allows himself to cry.

 

 

 

He walked through time without comprehending it, days becoming weeks becoming months, his heart never healing and his hate for his father growing stronger as time went by.

He didn’t pray to the gods any longer.

He didn’t step inside the arena, no matter how many times he was asked to.

They bought new gladiator after new gladiator, all of them falling after their first fight, and soon, rumors became to fly that the Senator’s family had brought the gods anger onto them, and no gladiator agreed to be theirs again.

 

 

“Did you hear the news?” Alena asked him one day while she was braiding his hair for the upcoming dinner

“What news?”

“Well, I don’t know a lot, but one of my friends said that the wife of Oscarus has a friend who told her-“

“Alena, get to the point”

“Right. So she told me that a new gladiator is coming our way. A true champion, who's never lost any of his fights”

“I don’t care about gladiators” He stopped her “If you’re going to talk about it, then I’ll ask someone else to do your job

“I know you don’t care about gladiators. But they say he was blessed by the gods, unbeatable. That he has the trace of their blessing on his face, millions of little stars on it, and that if you look in his green eyes long enough, you can see Mars’s sword”

“Do you know his name?” Sam asked, a little spark of hope finding its way into his heart. It’s been over a year since the last time he saw Dean, but he never lost hope of seeing him again. He may have lost hope in the gods, but he didn’t lose hope in Dean.

“No” She admits “But I know he's refused all the women he was offered, claiming that his lover was waiting for him”

“Do you… Do you think it could be him?”

“I do, yes” She said before whispering “They say he will be in the arena tomorrow. Maybe you should come?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be loyal to my father?” He asks her, gently pushing her hand away from his hair “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“I’m faithful to the gods” She offers as an explanation “Now, let me finish your hair, please, before your father has me killed”

Sam smiled before turning around, letting her do her job while his mind was flying with the possibility of seeing Dean again.

The gladiators came to the arena with helmets on their heads, making it impossible to recognize any of them. Sam tried to see some part of their skin or hair, something that could give their identities away, but they were all dressed the same, fighting without a face or a name.

Three different gladiators came before Sam spots the one that's different. His eyes don’t leave him, and as he watches, his heartbeat grows with every second, every move, as the man start to fight, killing enemy after enemy, with a dexterity that he knows too well only belongs to Dean.

He didn’t need to see his face, didn’t need to see his body. He could recognize his lover from everybody else, and there was no doubt left in his mind, even before he took his helmet off.

“Champion” Rumurs says once the fight was over “Who are you fighting for?”

“The Senator’s son, Samuel Winchester”

Sam heard his father gasping next to him, but he ignored it, too far gone to care. He didn’t think twice, and ran to the stairs, trying to get as close to the arena as he could. When he reached the bottom, Dean had finally taken his helmet off, showing off his face, as beautiful as the last time Sam saw him.

“Would you allow me a kiss, my lord?”

“I would allow you more than that, Champion,” Sam said, tears pricking up his eyes.

Luckily for him, Dean didn’t have to be told twice, his lips crashing against Sam’s, offering him the kiss he had been waiting for a year now, and just like that, the world faded away around them, like it never existed in the first place.

“Perhaps we should continue our conversation in my quarters”

“Perhaps we should” Sam whispers, refusing to put too much distance between their lips, too afraid that Dean would disappear if he did so.

Dean smiled, jumping over the fence as the new fight began. He didn’t say anything, simply took Sam’s hand and guided him away, ignoring both the audience and the Senator.

They start running through the city, holding each other’s hands as tight as possible, refusing to let go, both of them laughing until tears were filling their eyes.

They stopped in front of a house, and Dean pushed him inside, much too Sam’s confusion.

“Where are we?”

“I rent a room here” Dean offers as an explanation

“A room? But what about the gladiator’s quarters?”

“I bought my freedom,” Dean says, sitting on the edge of the bed “I bought it, and now I’m free to go where I want, to do what I want”

“What-What does that mean?” Sam asks, sliding between Dean’s open legs, a part of him still having trouble believing that Dean was here, right in front of him.

“It means that I will keep fighting, because I love it, but if I want to stop-“

“You can stop” Sam finished

“Yeah, I can” Dean says, capturing Sam’s lips between his again

This time, Sam didn’t let Dean break the kiss, choosing instead to push his lover down on the bed their bodies and lips as close as possible, not an inch existing between the two of them, as it was always supposed to be.

With one movement, Sam took his clothes off, not even bothering to wipe the blood away from Dean’s body before moving to sit on top of him. He took the oil that was resting next to the bed, poured some on Dean’s dick, and in one movement lowered himself until Dean was completely inside him, ignoring the burn from a year without any kind of sex except for his own hands.

“Forgot how good this was” Dean moaned, sliding his hands over Sam’s hips “I didn’t touch anyone, while I was away”

“I know” Sam says, moving his hips slowly “I didn’t either”

“Didn’t expect you to” He laughs “My innocent boy”

“Not innocent” Sam said, contracting his ass a little harder, making Dean’s eyes roll in pleasure

“Fuck. Harder, come on”

“No, I want this to last forever” Sam says in a moan, pressing Dean’s fingers over his nipple “Never want to leave you again”

“Gonna stay with you forever, my love” Dean declares, pushing Sam onto his back so he could gain control again. He starts thrusting harder inside of Sam, making the bed shake with every one of his movements. Sam was almost sure they could hear his screams of pleasure from the gods kingdom “Even after death”

“Even after death” He yells, trying to push up into Dean’s strokes.

Dean’s rhythm became erratic, his lips ravishing every single part of Sam’s body he could reach, from his lips to his neck to his hands, never stopping kissing him. With one hand, he starts to jerk Sam off, until he is a mess of pleasure, ready to explode.

“I love you!” Sam screams, coming hard in Dean’s hand, constricting around Dean, making him come at the same time.

Dean collapsed on top of him, unable to move. Both of their bodies completely spent after the intensity of their orgasms, neither of them capable of knowing where one began and the other ended, their bodies melting perfectly as one.

They stayed like that for a few moments, simply listening to each other breathe, until Dean slowly rolled next to Sam, still holding him against him.

“You’re hurt” Sam said, his fingers tracing over the blood on Dean’s torso. Most of it was from the other men he fought, but some was coming straight from his body.

“Barely.” Dean says, kissing Sam’s fingers  “Did you miss me?”

“Barely”

Dean laughed, his laugh filling up the room, and Sam couldn’t help but melt into that sound, trying to remember every particle of it, to fill his body with it.

“Do you think your dad will have me killed?” Dean asked

“No. The gods were mad at him”

“Were they?”

“Yeah” Sam says, laying his head on Dean’s chest “You cannot change what was meant to happen. He knows that now”

“Guess we'll have to stay together, then.” Dean says, holding Sam closer.

“Guess we will”

Maybe Mars leaned into Dean’s crib when he was an infant, and maybe Venus gave her beauty to Sam, but if someone asked Sam, the gods didn’t give any of these traits to them. They gave them their unconditional love for each other, the perfect couple, unable to break, under any circumstances.

One soul split into two bodies.


End file.
